The present invention relates generally to vehicle keys, and more particularly to a vehicle key of the type including a molded head portion and to a method of making the key.
Many automobile keys include a decorative, essentially flat metal or plastic element bearing the crest of an automotive manufacturer. The ornamental element, commonly referred to as a xe2x80x9cjewelxe2x80x9d, is provided to give the key a luxury appearance. In the prior art, the head portion of the key is molded to produce a generally flat surface on which the xe2x80x9cjewelxe2x80x9d is adhesively secured.
The keys for mid to high level automobile lines generally include a transponder which is molded into the key as part of a passive anti-theft system (PATS). Typically, the keys are produced using a two-stage molding process. In the first stage of the molding process, a first plastic material is molded onto a key blank to form an undermold that secures the transponder to the metal heel end portion of the key blank. The transponder is placed in the mold along with the key blank and the undermold material is introduced into the mold during the first stage of the molding process. In the second stage of the molding process, a second plastic material is molded over the heel end of the key, the undermold and the transponder to produce an overmold which encapsulates the transponder and provides a finished outer surface for the handle or grip portion of the key. The overmold also defines a generally flat mounting surface for the element. In an alternative two-step molding process, the first stage of the molding process is used to produce a retaining area into which the transponder is placed. Then, the transponder is secured in the second stage of the molding process. The outer material also defines a mounting surface for the element. Examples of this technology are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,035,677, which is assigned to the assignee of the instant application.
The surface onto which the element is adhesively secured is generally created during the second stage of the molding process. If the outer material is too soft, the surface onto which the element is secured can be created in the first stage of the molding process.
The surface area of the overmold is typically recessed somewhat into the surface of the key so that the ornamental element is recessed in the key head when it is glued onto the key, thereby increasing the chances that it will not be knocked loose by a blow to the edge of the xe2x80x9cjewel.xe2x80x9d However, all too often, after some period of use the element will become detached from the key, giving the key an appearance which is decidedly not conducive to the luxury image that an automobile manufacturer wishes to project.
The disadvantages and limitations of the background art discussed above are overcome by the present invention. With this invention, there is provided a key having an ornamental element molded onto the key. The key includes a key blank, and a first plastic material molded over a portion of the key blank, defining a mounting surface for a element which is positioned on the mounting surface. A second plastic material is molded over the portion of the key blank and a portion of the element, securing the element to the key blank. In one embodiment, the second plastic material covers substantially the entire peripheral edge of the element. The use of a molding process to secure the element to the key results in a much more secure connection between the element and the key than is obtained by the prior art technique of using an adhesive.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of making a vehicle key of the type including a head portion containing a ornamental element. The method includes the steps of providing a key blank, providing a support on a portion of the key blank defining a mounting surface for the ornamental element, positioning the ornamental element on the support in the mounting surface thereof, and molding a plastic material over the portion of the key blank and a portion of the element and the support to secure the element to support on the key blank. In one embodiment, the method further includes causing the overmold material to cover only a peripheral edge of the element.
In accordance with the invention, forming the support includes conforming the mounting surface to the shape of a surface of the element. In addition, forming the support includes providing locating members for centering the element on the mounting surface and for preventing the element from moving during the overmolding step of the process.